


Оружие

by Celiett



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mysterious Circumstances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Канон замедляет шаг, боясь всяким лишним движением спугнуть девчушку, ведь знает, что стоит лишь замахнуться этим тесаком, и его голова покатится по мокрой земле, будто шар для боулинга.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTFC-2013.  
> написано по заявке: Канон | Рэна. Оружие.

Через черный вход, по тропинке до леса и вперед до завалившегося набок старого ясеня – Канон повторяет про себя этот маршрут уже столько раз и все боится, что забудет.

Он выскальзывает из их с Шаннон комнаты, и, как только гаснут последние огни, затихают голоса, все погружается в сон. Неслышно спускается на первый этаж, минуя опечатанную гостиную, где только пару часов назад нашли тело Розы с разбитым, точно цветочный горшок, черепом. Жуткие воспоминания, от них у Канона до сих пор что-то внутри сжимается в рвотном позыве.

Ночной лес после дождя встречает его приятной прохладой и хлюпающей под ногами жижей. Канон сжимает зубы, стараясь не увязнуть еще больше, но вот, впереди, в туманной дымке, уже становится виден ясень – точно выброшенная на берег увязшая в иле коряга. Канон не может сдержать удивленного возгласа, когда замечает рядом с ним кого-то еще. Как такое вообще может быть?

Едва только увидев его, девочка с выбившимися из под дождевика рыжими волосами поднимается с такого удобного для сидения корня. Она примерно такого же роста, что и Канон, хрупкая, тоненькая, словно березовая веточка. Но голубые глаза блестят с почти ощутимой угрозой. Почти опасно. Совсем как тесак, который она сжимает в руке. Канон краем глаза замечает побуревший от мокрой земли край ее плаща – видимо, им она оттирала от грязи металл. 

Канон замедляет шаг, боясь всяким лишним движением спугнуть девчушку, ведь знает, что стоит лишь замахнуться этим тесаком, и его голова покатится по мокрой земле, будто шар для боулинга. Канон знает, ведь он сам несколькими месяцами ранее купил этот тесак во время единственной за этот год поездки на сушу, купил специально для такого случая. Чтобы была хоть какая-то возможность защитить дорогих ему людей. И сейчас ему так мучительно видеть заветное оружие в чужих руках. Да этой девчонке под силу держать разве что златовласых кукол в причудливых пышных платьях! Что она будет с ним делать? Капусту рубить?

– Отдай, – просит Канон, замирая в нескольких шагах от нее. 

Девчонка мотает головой, судорожно, до побелевших пальцев стискивая рукоять – сколько же силы в этих, казалось бы, таких слабых руках?

– Отдай, – упрямо повторяет Канон, шагая вперед, а она в ответ лишь пятится, сжимая в полоску тонкие бледные губы, – он мне нужен. Очень сильно.

– Но мне он тоже нужен, – наконец подает голос она. 

От ее тяжелого взгляда исподлобья Канону становится не по себе. 

– Прошу, отдай. Он нужен мне, чтобы убить Золотую Ведьму, – он и не замечает, что начинает почти что молить, преодолевая разделяющие их расстояние и крепко сжимая ее запястье. 

– А мне, чтобы защитить своих друзей, – после минутного молчания ее голос звучит с неожиданной горечью. – Скажи, неужели твоя Золотая Ведьма не может пожить еще немного?.. Дай мне его всего на одну ночь, и я верну его обратно в целости и сохранности. Обещаю.

Канон не знает, почему, но что-то внутри хочет верить ей. Он коротко кивает в знак согласия, все еще не веря в происходящее. Заплатить одними жизнями за другие – разве это равноценный обмен? Разве могут существовать жизни, равные по весомости с жизнями Шаннон, Джессики, Баттлера… и всех людей, запертых штормом на этом проклятом острове? Разве есть в этой вселенной человек, равный по силе духа и самопожертвования Канону?

А оказывается, есть.

 

Она исчезает, точно призрак, в туманной мгле, лишь коротко одернув край своего дождевика. И, идя обратно, Канон все еще слышит звук ее шагов. Хотя, может, это был просто ветер…

Полная луна смеющимся глазом Беатриче разглядывает Канона. А он, внезапно замерев, в пустоту повторяет ее имя.

– Рюгу… Рена…

Слетевшие с языка звуки оставляют после себя приятную горечь.

 

И пусть у нее обязательно все получится.


End file.
